Empty Memories
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: The Titans meet a young man from 17 years the future. What does he want with the Titans, and what is his purpose.
1. The New Kid

This story is set 5 years in the future, where the Titans meet a young man from the future. What does he want with the Titans, and what is his purpose. Read on to find out. The young man from the future is me. Yes, it's a parody of the Trunks Saga.  
  
Also, Robin is now Nightwing and is married to Starfire. BB and Terra are married. Cyborg and Raven decide to stay best friends, and aren't married to anyone. Another thing is that Raven can fully control her powers and not have to worry about her emotions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Oh well, a man can dream.  
  
"Titans! Move!" Nightwing yelled as he dodged a blast from one of the gang members.  
  
The Titans were facing a gang who follow the ways of their fallen leader Slade. They had the best in technology; even better than Nightwing and Cyborg. They're out to destroy the Teen Titans, once and for all!  
  
So far the fight was in favor of the gang. Each member was too busy looking out for each other, and unable to concentrate any type of attack on the gang. One member nailed Nightwing from behind. He fell to his knees; the leader of the gang aimed his gun at the fallen Nightwing and fired.  
  
"Nightwing!" Starfire screamed.  
  
The others looked up and saw the explosion. As the smoke cleared, they saw someone standing in front of Nightwing. He wore all black, with dark purple gloves, a grey utility belt, dark purple boots, his chest muscle definition was in dark purple w/ a falcon on his chest, a white cape with dark purple at the end. He also had, caramel colored skin, black eyes, short, spiky black hair w/ blonde highlights.  
  
A/N: If you want to see what he looks like. Look at a pic of Riku from Kingdom Hearts, plus on my aol profile is a link to my homepage with a pic of me on it. My sn is OneOfAKind284.  
  
Nightwing looked up to see the person who saved his life.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The young mad didn't answer him.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?!" The leader of the gang said.  
  
He didn't answer him either.  
  
"Get out of our way! The Titans are ours!"  
  
"If you want the Titans, you'll have to go through me."  
  
"It speaks. Get him!" The leader said as his followers ran towards the young man.  
  
The young man lowered his head and smiled as the ran closer to him.  
  
"Get back." The young man said to Nightwing.  
  
"I won't let you fight alone." Nightwing said, as he stood up next to the young man.  
  
"Move!" He said, while pushing Nightwing out of the way.  
  
One of the gang members tried a right punch, but he grabbed it. He tripped him and sent him in the air...but in slow-motion! The young man turned, while standing and did a spinning sidekick while the gang member was in the air and hit him in the mid-section sending him corkscrewing into the ground.  
  
He turned and saw another punch, he dodged it, then ducked another one. He then, did Nightwing's patented backflip-kick. He modified it in mid-air and came around with a front dropkick. He landed and threw a grappling hook at the gang member and threw him through a wall! He stood their looking, but turned around and did a left sweep and caught another member. He punched him in the face as his was frozen in the air and went spinning right past the leader who stood there furious that his team was losing.  
  
"WHOO!!! I like this guy!" Cyborg said.  
  
3 more gang members ran towards the young man with electric swords, the young man slung his hands down and a nightstick came from each hand. They attacked him with the swords at blinding speed, but he blocked each one as if he knew what move they were going to do before they did.  
  
Then he connected the nightsticks while blocking them, did a spin and swept them with his staff. He did another spin, he separated the staff and threw each nightstick at the two outside gang members hitting them in the head; but he also did a dropkick nailing the one in the middle sending all 3 of them skidding along the ground.  
  
The gang leader was left, he ran towards the young man. He attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, but he mimicked each attack making them, useless. They both did a spinning crescent kick, but the young man's was stronger. He did a jumping, spinning crescent kick, but the gang leader ducked it. The young man rebounded by nailing him with the leg that was on the inside. He ran at the gang leader and did a right, jumping roundhouse, but he ducked that also. The young man rebounded again by spinning in mid- air and nailed him with his left leg and hit him in the face sending him flying to his followers.  
  
The young man walked away, but all of them stood up. He shook his head and jumped in the air. He started a spin and threw 3 ice disks at them, then on the other spin his arm had turned into a sonic cannon. He blasted them with Nightwing and Cyborg's sonic boom!  
  
"He did our sonic boom!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"And with one hand." Nightwing said.  
  
"Who is this guy?" BB questioned.  
  
He nailed all of them, but a few gang members who ran away. The young man landed and exhaled as if it was just a warm-up. The Titans walked towards him, but he threw a boomerang that looked like a talon at Nightwing. Nightwing caught it with ease.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
He said nothing, but charged at Nightwing. He attacked him, but Nightwing dodged the attacks. The fight ended with both of them punching each other's fist. He smiled at Nightwing's ability to dodge his attacks.  
  
"You're good, better than the last time we fought."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
End Of Chapter 1. Who is this guy?! What does he want with the Titans, and how does he know Nightwing? Find out in the next chapter. 


	2. Meet Talon

"I'll tell you everything, but only you Nightwing. When we get to Titans Tower."  
  
They went to Titans tower. All of them didn't take their eyes off of the young man.  
  
"Is it just me, or does he look familiar?" BB asked Terra.  
  
"You're right, he does." Terra said while looking back at the young man.  
  
In the tower, Nightwing and the young man went to the living room while the others went in the kitchen. BB turned into a bloodhound so he could hear every word.  
  
"We're here. So, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Conner Stone, but you can call me Talon."  
  
"Stone. Stone. Why does that sound familiar."  
  
"It should sound familiar, because Victor Stone is my father. You call him Cyborg"  
  
Nightwing's was in shock when he heard that the young man in front him was his best friend's son. So was Beast Boy. He looked up at Cy in complete awe.  
  
"What?" Cy asked when he saw BB looking at him  
  
"Nothing dude." BB said and went back to listening to what they were saying.  
  
"I came here from 17 years in the future."  
  
"Whoa. Why?"  
  
"I came to save my father's life."  
  
"Okay. To change the future right?"  
  
"Yes, after he died. The Titans were never the same again. You disbanded the group. You and Starfire went to the Justice League, Terra and BB went solo, and Raven. Well, she was never the same again."  
  
"Yeah, Cyborg and Raven were always close."  
  
"They were closer than you think, because Raven is my mother."  
  
Nightwing stumbled back a few steps before gaining composure. BB nearly swallowed his tongue when he heard the news. He looked at Cy and Rae, then shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Two days from now, you and the other Titans will be in a fight. My father will save my mother's life. She was in room thinking about all the times that they had been there for each other. My father went into her room to check on her, and well they seen until the morning."  
  
"I'm guessing that was the day you were made."  
  
"Yes, but she never told him that she was pregnant with his child. Three months after that night, you were in another battle in a construction site against the Hive. My father pushed Terra out of the way when a bunch of steel beams were falling down on her. They crushed him to death. She never did get to tell him that he was going to be a father."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too, but I'm giving my father another chance to live. Plus my mom is drifting away from me. She used to go into her mirror to remember the times that they had together, but she's going in more and more. And spending less and less time in the real world."  
  
"Well I promise that I won't let you down."  
  
"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." Talon said as he turned to go back to his own time.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My time travel device isn't working. Damn!"  
  
"By the way, how did you get ahold of the ability to travel through time?"  
  
"S.T.A.R. labs was experimenting on it. So when I heard about it, I took the chance. I guess I'm stuck here for a while. I just hope that the others can handle things while I'm gone."  
  
"What others?"  
  
"The other Titans."  
  
"I thought you said I disbanded the Titans."  
  
"You did, but I made a new team. You trained me. So I went out and searched for young heroes to help me. The new team consists of me, you and Starfire's daughter Phoenix, Skid-mark who is the son of Kid Flash, Bulls- eye who is the son of Speedy, Chameleon who is the son of BB and Terra."  
  
A/N: Tell me if you like the names I made up.  
  
"Sounds like you've got a winning team." Nightwing said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, we are a great team. I may have my mother's powers, but they're not as strong as hers. My powers are driven by adrenaline instead of emotions. That's why when you saw me fight, how those guys stayed in the air even though they would've fallen. I use my powers to hold my opponent in place long enough to deliver a stronger attack. I felt that something was missing. So I decided to follow in my father's footsteps. I underwent the same type of technological changes that my father went through, but I use nanotechnology. That's why I still look human, it mixes in with my body. That's why I was able to do you patented Sonic Boom by myself."  
  
"I wondered how you knew to do that move."  
  
"Well since I'm going to stay here, I might as well introduce myself to the team. I just can't come in close contact with my mom because she'll sense our relation to each other and that could jeopardize my birth. You can tell them everything, except about my parents."  
  
BB changed back into his human form as they were walking closer to the others. Nightwing introduced Talon to everyone. He told them everything that he could, however BB knew everything but didn't tell the others either. Talon looked at his mother, but quickly looked away when she looked at him. She sensed something familiar about him, but blew it off thinking that he was from the future so he would know her.  
  
"I'm hungry. Got any waffles?" Talon asked.  
  
"Waffles?! You are a man after my own taste!" Cy said running to the fridge.  
  
"Like father like son." BB said quietly to Nightwing.  
  
"What?! How do you know that?!"  
  
"I turned into a bloodhound and overheard everything." BB said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't tell them okay. Especially Cyborg and Raven."  
  
"You got it dude."  
  
The others gathered around the table and ate. Cyborg and Talon were sitting next to each other and eating like one another. BB and Nightwing were shaking their heads seeing Cy's son next to him and he didn't even notice the resemblance between them.  
  
End Of Chapter 2. Talon huh? Cool name. Cy and Rae's son? Even cooler. Hopefully you'll be able to save your father's life. You just need to make sure that you don't give yourself away. Stay tuned to see what happens with Talon.  
  
A/N: What do you think of me and what my character looks like? If you need a pic just ask. R&R please. 


	3. The Time Has Come

The 2 days went by fast. It was the day that Talon was waiting for. His was really nervous, because he was hoping that things still went the way that they did the first time. The Titan alarm went off, signaling the battle that would determine everything. All of them left, except Talon.  
  
"Aren't you coming Talon?" Nightwing asked.  
  
"I can't go, I might accidentally change something and alter the future."  
  
Having said that, Nightwing joined the others in battle.  
  
"Since they're gone, I guess I'll get to work on my time travel device. I just hope I can fix it."  
  
He went into his father's room and sat down at his desk.  
  
"So this is what your room looked like dad? Nice." Talon said before working on the device.  
  
He was working on it for about 20 minutes, when he ran into trouble.  
  
"Damn! The technology here is to primitive to help me fix this." He said out of frustration.  
  
He left his father's room, and went to get something to eat. The others were just coming back from the battle. He was quiet as he watched them go about what they were doing before they left. He paid close attention to his parents though.  
  
When he saw Nightwing, he walked over to him.  
  
"So, did my father save my mother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, now we have to make sure that they are left alone for the rest of the day." He said nervously.  
  
"No need to worry, if it happened without you here. It will happen with you here." Nightwing said placing his hand on Talon's shoulder.  
  
"How about we go workout, you can tell me more about how I trained you."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
In the training room, Nightwing and Talon were sparing against each other when Nightwing noticed something odd about Talon.  
  
"Talon! Look at your arms!"  
  
Talon looked, only to see that his arms were fading.  
  
"What the heck's going on?!"  
  
"Maybe they're in the process of-you know. Making you."  
  
"Even if they were, I shouldn't be fading in and out."  
  
He stopped fading in and out, he was hoping that it was because he was there in the past while he was being created. He and Talon left the training room for the day. BB, Terra, and Starfire were out and about; but Cy and Rae were too.  
  
"This can't be. My mom said that they stayed in her room the whole night." Talon said to himself.  
  
He went to the top of the Tower to get some fresh air.  
  
"I shouldn't be here. They didn't stay in her room." He said to himself.  
  
"Maybe it was because I came in during that fight with that gang!" He said with his eyes wide open.  
  
"I've messed up everything! Damn!" He said.  
  
He was sitting at the edge looking at the sky when he was approached by his mom. She sat right next to him. When he saw who it was, he was scared that she may find out who he is.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, while diverting his eyes away from her.  
  
"There's something about you that's familiar."  
  
"Well I am from the future, and I do know you guys. So I guess that there would be something familiar about me."  
  
"No. It's something else about you. Your eyes remind me of someone."  
  
"Crap, she knows who I am." He thought to himself.  
  
"C'mon. Cyborg is making dinner. We don't want the food to get cold." Raven said while getting up.  
  
He looked up at her as she walked away.  
  
"What if she knows?" He asked himself before getting up to follow her inside.  
  
The 3 months passed rather quickly. Talon was still there, and he didn't fade out anymore. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was time. It was the battle that would determine whether he was going to have a father or not. The Titans left for the battle, but this time Talon went along with them. He was going to make sure that his father lived; even if it would cost him his own life.  
  
End Of Chapter 3. Close call! He and his mother were in close contact with each other and she didn't sense anything. I guess she had to touch him to find out everything. It's now time to see whether his plans will succeed or fail. Stay tuned. 


	4. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if this chapter was rushed, but I wanted it to be since this chapter is going to be pretty long.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I'll join you soon." Talon said when the others ran to battle.  
  
Talon looked around the empty tower realizing that this was going to be his last time there. He stopped off at all of the Titans rooms remembering that good times that he had in those short 3 months that he was there. The first room that he stopped at was BB and Terra's.  
  
He walked around looking at the pictures that were around the room. There was one of all of the Titans before Terra arrived, and one when she did arrive. BB and Terra's wedding picture was next to it.  
  
"I'm sorry Phoenix. I guess we aren't going to get married." Talon said to himself.  
  
"I hope you understand why I'm doing this. If it works, I'll be there; I just won't be the same." He said looking up.  
  
Talon left their room and headed to the next room, which was Nightwing and Phoenix's room. The first thing he saw was a picture of Nightwing when he was Robin, and his father together smiling. There was also a picture of all of the Titans. Nightwing at that time, Robin was standing next to Starfire. If you looked close enough, you could see them holding hands.  
  
"You two raised a wonderful daughter. I just hope that she can forgive me for what I've got to do." Talon said before leaving.  
  
The next room he entered was his mother's. He saw the mirror that she would use to enter her mind. Her room looked just about the same as it did in this time as it did in his. There was a drawer by her bed that was slightly opened. He pulled it out all the way to see a picture of his father and her together. He had his arm around her giving the peace sign, and he had a big smile. If you looked hard enough, you could see a slight blush on her face. He chuckled slightly seeing the blush on her face.  
  
"You're as beautiful now, as you are in the future mom. Dad was-is a lucky guy. I'll make sure that he stays a lucky guy." Talon said before leaving his mother's room.  
  
There was only room left...his father's. The door seemed to take forever to open. With a deep breath, he stepped inside. It seemed as if time slowed down for every second that he was in there. He saw the same picture on a desk that he saw in his mother's room.  
  
"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure that you make her blush again for many years to come."  
  
On his way out, he stopped at his father's computer. He pulled out a recordable CD. He sat down, and started to record a message for the Titans. He placed the CD in his utility belt, and left to go join the others.  
  
"I'm on my way dad." Talon said when he left the tower.  
  
The Titans were fighting the H.I.V.E at the construction site where Talon was heading. The fight was going exactly how it did in Talon's future.  
  
Gizmo turned into his combo spider-leg/wing attire to attack BB and Terra. Nightwing stopped him with an ice-disk to the ground making him slip. Nightwing smiled, but Mammoth was right behind him. Cy blasted mammoth before running to help his teammates. Jinx was using her powers to battle Starfire. Raven came in to help out, but mammoth nailed her from behind with a shoulder tackle.  
  
Talon arrived about 5 minutes later. The Titans were having to work harder to try and get control of the fight. Gizmo was using his illusion technique to separate the Titans so Jinx and Mammoth could nail them in the shadows. Jinx shot BB in the back, sending him into a steel beam and knocking him out. Raven ran over and provided a shield to protect him while he was out.  
  
Terra and Starfire were blasting all of the Gizmo illusions to find the real one. The real Gizmo was in the shadows waiting for Nightwing. He got behind and hit him in the back of the neck.  
  
Talon could only stand and watch. He had to wait to see when he father was going to die. Any other interference could mess up the future. Terra finally eliminated the last illusion, but Jinx was out of sight. She caused an avalanche of steel beams to fall down on Terra.  
  
Talon's eyes widened when he noticed the beams falling towards her. He knew that this was the time he had waited so long for. He saw his father running towards her. Talon followed right after him. Cyborg pushed Terra out of the way, but there wasn't enough time to push Cy out of the way.  
  
"Cyborg!!!" Terra yelled when she saw who pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Oh no! I've let him down!" Was all that Nightwing thought while turning his head to see what happened.  
  
All of the Titans looked around and saw nothing, but a dark purple glow surrounding the steel beams that were hovering over Cyborg. They looked over to the right and saw Talon standing a few feet away.  
  
Talon was using every ounce of power he had to hold the steel beams up.  
  
Cyborg looked up and saw the beams being held above his head. He was too shocked too move.  
  
"Father run!!!!!!!!!" Talon yelled letting go of his hold on the steel beams.  
  
Cyborg moved out of the way just before they landed. The H.I.V.E was surprised to see the new kid also, but they didn't want to fight him also. Jinx saw him standing there gasping for air and fired a blast at him. The blast sent him flying head first into the steel beams that he help up.  
  
All the Titans ran over to check and see if he was okay, while Raven provided a shield for them.  
  
"Did-Did he just call me father?!" Cyborg asked BB while Nightwing was checking on him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Nighting turned him over, only to see a deep gash in his head. Talon was bleeding profusely from the head. Talon slowly reached in his utility belt and pulled out the CD he recorded and gave it to Nightwing. His hand fell down once he gave Nightwing the CD.  
  
"He's dead." Nightwing said softly, looking up at the others.  
  
End Of Chapter 4. Talon sacrificed his own life to save his father's. What will Cyborg do now, since he knows that his son just died while saving his? Stay tuned. 


	5. Talon's Funeral

Nightwing took the CD that Talon gave him and placed it in his utility belt. Cyborg was clinching his fists as he looked at his son lying on the ground, covered with his own blood.  
  
"My...son." Cyborg said softly to himself.  
  
"Who's the mother?" Terra asked.  
  
"No time for that." Nightwing said.  
  
"Nightwing?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Normally we fight for what's right, and we defend the innocent. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think we can make an acception this time, because they just made it personal."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Then you don't mind if I take the lead this time."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Titans! GO!" Cyborg yelled as he charged at the H.I.V.E.  
  
"Aww, we made the robot mad." Gizmo said sarcastically.  
  
"No! You made me mad!" Cy said.  
  
Gizmo jumped in the air, but Starfire shot him back down towards Cyborg who shot him back in the air with his sonic cannon. Nightwing nailed him with a forward flip heelkick in the head that sent him crashing down to the ground. Cyborg walked over and yanked off Gizmo's electric back-pack, then ripped it apart.  
  
Terra threw an onslaught of rocks at Jinx, but Jinx dodged them. However, it was a setup to send her right into a the open where Cyborg hit her in the back with steel beam.  
  
"How do you like it?!" Cy yelled as she flew onto a pile of cement bags.  
  
Mammoth tried to run, but Nightwing threw a grappling hook at him and tied him up. BB turned into an armadillo, while Raven used her powers to sling him at Mammoth. BB hit him right in the nose breaking it. BB then turned into an octopus and held him while Cy repeatedly punched him in the mid- section until he started to cough up blood.  
  
BB let him go, then Mammoth fell to his knees holding his stomach; but Cyborg drove him face first into the ground.  
  
The H.I.V.E. was defeated, but Cyborg wasn't done. He walked over to Jinx, who killed his son, and aimed his sonic cannon at her. He set it on full power, but with tears coming down his (on his human side of course) face he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Instead he walked back to his son, he took his cape off of him and placed it over his body.  
  
"My son...sacrificed his life...for...me." He said before picking up his son and crying while he held him.  
  
"That's what he came here for Cy. I'm sorry." Nightwing said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
All of the Titans stood over him with their heads down. Cyborg picked up his son and started walking.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
They all followed him back to the T-Car. Nightwing drove as Cy sat in the back holding his son in his arms. Terra sat to his right, while BB turned into falcon and rested on her shoulder, Starfire sat in the front, and Raven sat to Cy's left.  
  
"I think that there's something you need to tell me Nightwing."  
  
"Actually; I think your son will be telling you everything."  
  
"What are you talking about?! He's dead! He can't talk!"  
  
"I know that, but he gave me this CD. I have a feeling he knew what was going happen tonight. We'll play it when we get back to the Tower."  
  
The trip back, was a long and quiet one. None of them said a word. It was the same when they walked in the tower also. Cyborg sat down on the couch, not letting go of his son. Nightwing walked to the t.v. and placed the CD in the DVD player.  
  
He sat down with others who were gathered around Cyborg. The picture came on, it had Talon sitting in his father's room.  
  
::Talon on the recording::  
  
"Hello Titans. I'm sure you have some questions after what has happened tonight. This recording will answer them all. Not all of you knew this, but my real name is Conner Stone; making me the son of Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg. I came from the future to prevent his death, which on this day I hopefully succeeded at doing. Since you know who my father is, I know you're wondering who my mother is. If you haven't guessed it by now, my mother is Raven. Dad, I think she has something to tell you also. I know it's a shocker, at times it was to me also during the time I was here. Well, the main reason why you are watching this is because I'm dead. I realized why I would fade out from time time to. It was because I was in the past at such a pivotal time in my life. In other words, I almost screwed up my own life. I knew that I was going to die because if I saved my father's life the future would be changed. If I did, then I couldn't go back to my time because there would be two of me. So I would still have to die. I wouldn't be able to go back to my time anyways because I couldn't fix my time travel device, so I was stuck here. I enjoyed being around all of you and especially my parents. I hope that my sacrifice wasn't in vein. I just have one request; I would like it if you would cremate me and spread my ashes on the waters that surround Titan's Tower. See ya in the future."  
  
::End Of Recording::  
  
The Titans just sat there looking at the screen, no one said a word for 5 minutes. All of them were remembering the times that they had while he was there, and mourning the sacrifice that he made for his father. The silence was broken by Cyborg.  
  
"He said that you needed to tell me something."  
  
"There is. I'm pregnant." Raven said while putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"How? When?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"It was 3 months ago when you came to check on me, and you didn't leave my room until the next morning."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. So...that's our son? That's Talon?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Raven said as she nodded.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about what he'll grow up to be like." BB said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Cy said softly with a small smile.  
  
"C'mon, we have still have to fulfill his wishes." Nightwing.  
  
Cyborg nodded and stood up. All of the others turned in for the night except Cyborg and Raven. Even though he knew that his son would live, it was VERY hard to see his son's body cremated. Raven stood by him the whole time as they watched. Cy stood with a tear down his eye, and even Raven shed tears because she knew that there was something familiar about him; but she never thought that is was her own child.  
  
They placed in a special urn. It was styled exactly like his costume and had an inscription on it.  
  
::To the most caring son who ever lived.::  
  
"We'll spread his ashes in the morning, when the sun rises." Cyborg said.  
  
Raven stayed with Cyborg the rest of the night. The next morning all of the Titans were up. Cyborg changed the blue on his cybernetic parts to dark purple. Nightwing was wearing and all white uniform with a purple falcon on it. Starfire, BB, and Terra were all wearing white also. The most surprising of them all, was that Raven was too.  
  
They all walked to the shores of the tower's island.  
  
"This is something that you and Raven should do." Nightwing said.  
  
Cyborg nodded and headed to the edge with the urn in his hands. Raven was right next to him. The others stayed behind. They watched and waited for the sun to rise. As the first rays started to shine on them, when Cyborg opened the urn and started to slowly spread the ashes along the waters. After all the ashes were spread, they seemed to flow into the form of a falcon before seperating.  
  
Cyborg and Raven held hands the whole time while watches the ashes flow with the water. The turned around and headed inside with the others.  
  
In Cyborg's room, he put the CD of his son with the picture of him and Raven.  
  
For breakfast, they had chocolate chip waffles. The same kind that Talon made when he made breakfast. They all were all sitting around remembering the times that they had while he was there.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't notice that he was your son Cy!" BB said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember when we'd play video games. He'd always go 'Boo-Ya!!!' just like you!"  
  
"Well I always figured that I was his role model. I mean it's what Nightwing said happened in the future."  
  
"You never questioned whether he was your son Raven?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I thought about it. Especially after me and Cyborg--you know. Slept with each other, but I just believed what Nightwing said about him having powers of his own. He did, he just didn't say everything."  
  
"Well, he'll still have the same powers Raven since you're pregnant with him as we speak." Terra said.  
  
"I know, I'm just glad that he won't have to suffer anymore."  
  
"Nightwing, did you remember to destroy all of his things like he said?" Cyborg asked  
  
"Yeah. I looked at it and it's WAY more advanced than what we have. Our time isn't ready for that stuff."  
  
They all went on with their day, but continued to wear the same clothes to remember him. The day went by pretty fast. It was early in the morning and all of them were asleep except Cyborg. He was on the roof looking up at the sky.  
  
"Conner. I'll be more careful from now on. I see how much my death changed things and I won't let it happen again. That I promise."  
  
He turned to walk in, but saw Raven standing there.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?"  
  
"I needed to do something first. I'm going to bed now."  
  
"He knows that you'll be there. I do too."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Rae."  
  
End Of Chapter 5. Well, know Cyborg and Raven know that Talon is their son. All looks good, but just to make sure; we'll see how the future turns out in the conclusion to Empty Memories. Stay tuned. 


	6. A New Future

Over the years, Conner grew to be exactly how he used to be. The only thing that was different was that Cyborg was alive.  
  
Two years after Conner was born, Cyborg and Raven finally married. Nightwing and Starfire's daughter was a year old at the time. All of them remained as The Titans. Cyborg and Conner spent just about every second together. Cyborg remembered what his son did for him, and he didn't want to miss out on anything. Cyborg was there for Conner's first steps, his first word (which was Boo-Ya), Cy was there for everything.  
  
Each year, the Titans would watch the CD that was saved as a remembrance for Talon and what he did to change history. They knew that the Teen Titans would be in good hands when they left.  
  
Two years later, Cyborg and Raven had another child. A daughter named Felicia. She took after her mother in personality and in powers. She was always a smart-ass. She would be cold to everyone, and even to her mother at times, but she was always different around her father. At times she was jealous that Cyborg spent more time with her brother than her, but she understood why.  
  
As he got older, Nightwing still trained him; but so did Cyborg. Raven also helped him learn how to use his powers to their fullest potential. Conner and Angel aka Phoenix grew closer with each passing year.  
  
Nightwing and Cyborg couldn't be more pleased to see their children becoming best friends.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra had their child Trent aka Chameleon, who also became close friends with Conner and Angel. Each of the children took after their parents.  
  
Conner had a temper, but would be coldly sarcastic from time to time. He was smart, loves sports, and music.  
  
Felicia had the same skin tone as her brother, her mother's eyes, and her hair was black; but half-way down it turned purple.  
  
Angel was cocky every now and then, but she was very caring when something would happen. She had brown hair, with emerald green eyes and a smile that could melt steel.  
  
Trent was a goofball at heart, he always loved playing around, but when times got serious; so did he. He had dark green hair, and bright blue eyes. His was green like his father, but it was a lighter tone.  
  
When all of them were of age, Nightwing decided that they would be the New Teen Titans. It was a unanimous decision that Conner should be the leader. Trent and Angel didn't like it, but Nightwing and the others showed them the CD of his past selfsacrificing himself for his father and they agreed that he should be the leader. However, Conner never found out about what his past self did.  
  
They each chose a superhero name to go by. Conner chose Talon, Angel chose Phoenix, and Trent chose Chameleon.  
  
The new Teen Titans were made. Later on, Felicia joined under the name Nightshade. Speedy's son Bulls-Eye, and Kid Flash's son Skid-Mark joined later on. When they a whole new team, all of the original Titans joined the Justice League. The new Teen Titans were even stronger and closer than the first Teen Titans. Of course they had their hard times, especially in battle. Their worst enemies were the AnTi-tans. They had powers similar to the Teen Titans, but they didn't have the unity that the Titans had and especially with Talon leading them.  
  
They all stay in contact with each other though.  
  
It was February 23rd (My B-Day), Conner was turning 17 years old when all of the original Titans returned to visit Conner and the others. It was time to tell Conner about everything. He saw the CD that he had made 17 years ago, they expected him to be mad at them for never telling him but he just smiled because the future wouldn't be the same if he didn't make the sacrifice.  
  
Five years later, Conner and Angel married each other. Cyborg and Nightwing who had been as close as brothers could be, were now brothers. Two years later, Trent and Felicia married each other. Raven and Cyborg never understood what Felicia saw in Trent. Raven's stomach would always churn when she was remembered that she was related to Beast Boy, and believe me when I say that BB would remind her every t time he got the chance.  
  
After all of that, they still celebrated the day that Talon arrived and he changed to future. Cyborg would always start off the celebration with a toast to his son. He would always look at his son in the eyes and say what was written on the urn in Cyborg's, now Talon's room.  
  
::To The Most Caring Son Who Ever Lived::  
  
End Of Empty Memories. I hope that you all enjoyed my story. Thank you for all of the nice reviews. This story is dedicated to all of you loyal reviewers who have reviewed my stories since my very first one. I will continue to write more for you. Once again, I say thank you. ::holds up glass:: 


End file.
